


Fated Love

by LynnGray



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Rape Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:53:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26434477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynnGray/pseuds/LynnGray
Summary: Harry is whored out by his uncle and goes through an early creature inhareatecne and saved by his mates. But he still has mental scars that need to fadeAt the same time Severus is being controlled by Albus will his mates be able to save him??
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter/Tom Riddle/Severus Snape
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Fated Love

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a serviver of sexual abuse but I've never been raped, I've done research to try and make harry's recovery realistic but it will still be dramatic.

The meeting had just ended and the death eaters were streaming out the doors to the apparition point when the dull aching pain in my chest started again and made it hard to breath. I knew what it ment, it meant my little sub was being hurt again, it happened too often for it to be an accident. Especially since he came into an early inheritance. My other mates and I performed a spell to know our sub before looking for them and it took a while to accept but all we all want now is to help him now.

“Lucius,” the dark lord called, stopping me in place, “With me,” he said, then went through a door to the right of his throne like chair and I hurried to follow. When I got through the door he was waiting next to it and was quickly in front of me. 

He cupped my cheek and I leaned into it seeking comfort from my dom “You feel him again too” he said it wasn't a question.

“We have to help him tom, this is no accident” 

“I know lucius, but i won't be able to go with you and with Severus not here and acting different.” he sighed, “I’m worried about you as well”

“I’ll be fine, I can take care of myself and I can protect our sub”

“Ok be safe please, I'm going to do some research on how Severus is acting, I think Dumbledore has had something to do with it, i’ll see you and our sub when you return. 

I gave him a quick kiss goodbye and left for the apparition point magically changing my clothes into a more muggle fashion. And apperated outside the wards of my subs house and walked up to number 4 privet drive and knocked on the door. The door opened almost immediately and I saw the fattest mugle I’ve ever seen. Before I could say anything the muggle opened his mouth and started talking. 

“Welcome, welcome! Come in Shane. I’m glad you come and I hope you like the product”

Obviously he's got the wrong person, but I can work this in my favor so I nod my head in a polite, but professional greeting. He did say something about a product.

“Right down to business then, this way” he said walking up the stairs, “It’s been used of course but it has experience. It also has extra… features but i think you'll prefer them.”

We stopped in front of a door with multiple locks and a cat flap. He unlocked the door and stepped aside so I could see in and it made fury well up inside me. Inside the room was just a bed and a wardrobe but on the bed sat a naked harry potter, our sub! He had his feet by his side and there were chains around his wrists and ankles. With enough room for him to sit up but not move around. He had a collar around his neck and animal ears on top of his head, which means he also has a tail. I think the only thing that stopped me from gaping or hexing the man was surprise and my pureblood training.

The muggle pulled out a small black box and pushed something on it at the same time Harry's hand flew up to his collar and he let out a high pitched whine. When the muggle stopped Harry turned to the door but still didn't look up and said, “Please enjoy yourself sir.”

Before i could do anything the muggle once again opened his fat mouth “He’s completely trained, he just needs some reminders sometimes. I'll let you sample him, the chains are adjustable and there are toys in the closet” he finished pointing to the wardrobe. And then he left the room.

“Oh harry!” I said, his eyes snapped up too look at me with an odd little smile that didn reach his eyes.

“Someone Finally came!” he said his voice monotone but somehow sounding excited “Will you kill me now”

“Harry! I- I can’t”

“No! Please - please i don't want to live anymore! Please I-I tried my-myself but. But i. I came back and even more freakish then before” he said, tears streaming down his face as he pulled on his animal ears.

“I’m going to take you away from here i promise”

“I just want to die! please let me die! let me die! let me die!” he brok of and was now fully sobbing.

“It’ll all be okay i promise” i told him using my wand to cast a strong sleeping spell.  
I unlocked his chains and picked him up rushing out the room and down the stairs. I was almost out the door when the fat muggle stopped me.

“WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU’RE GOING!!”

“OUT OF THE WAY YOU STUPIDE MUGGLE OR I WILL CURSE YOU DEAD!!!”

“You’re one of those freaks!!”

“I'M GOING NOW AND YOU WON'T STOP ME! BUT DON'T BE MISTAKEN MUGGLE!” I walked out the door and apperated back to Riddle Manor

**Author's Note:**

> My spelling and grammar is really bad so feel free to point out any mistakes


End file.
